The End
The End is the finale and third two-part Eddisode of Eddsworld. In a tweet from Pearl Zhang, Part 2 was revealed to be the last ever Eddisode of Eddsworld. Cast * Tim Hautekiet as Edd * Thomas Ridgewell as Tom * Matt Hargreaves as Matt * Ross O'Donovan as Tord * Laurel Dearing as Laurel Plot The plot of The End is currently unknown. Based on the teasers for Part 1, fans have speculated that it is a fishing themed Eddisode. Although in the MCM teaser, fishing was only involved during the intro. The gang are driving home from having gone fishing. A fish in Matt's fish tank has been eaten by Sir Swimsalot, but then dies as the smaller fish puffs up. Matt says that Sir Swimsalot exploded, and asks the gang to go fishing. Tom and Edd then state that they just went fishing. The screen flashes back to the gang fishing and Tom shooting a harpoon gun at a whale. In the car, Edd complains about how Tom sold the sofa to buy the harpoon gun, but Tom simply states that he'll harpoon them a new one. Once home, Tom is seen carrying harpoons to a nearby room, but before he can enter, he sees a silhouetted figure resembling Tord tampering with something, most likely a lock. Tom then drops his harpoons in sudden surprise, Edd is also in sudden shock, and Matt is nonchalantly eating a cookie. The screen then cuts to the intro. Not much is known about Part 2, but from the Eddsworld: Legacy update video, we can infer that Tom ends up homeless at one point. We can also assume that in The End (Part 2), Tom gets killed by Tord at one point, as seen by the poster, as always, this is only a rumor. Development On 29 January 2014, Tom posted a picture of projects he was focused on; under the Eddsworld column, this and other episodes of 2014 (and possibly 2015) were listed. On 15 April 2014, Eddsworld's Twitter released a photo signifying the completion of the script for Part 1. On 18 July 2014, Tom posted to his Tumblr that he and Eddie were halfway through writing Part 2. On 26 September 2015, an unfinished version of the opening sequence for Part 1 was shown during TomSka's panel at MCM Scotland Comicon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA0_U4ODnQc The preview ended with the gang discovering a shadowy figure in their house which is hinted to be Tord. Tom also stated the first part would air "early next year". On 4 December 2015, an update video was posted on the Eddsworld YouTube channel, showing some images and giving new info of the two parts of the Eddisode. On 6 February 2016, Pearl Zhang confirmed this to be the final Eddisode. On 16 February 2016, Eddsworld's Twitter confirmed the release for The End (Part 1) to be in March 2016. On 23 February 2016, Eddie Bowley confirmed on his Twitter page that The End (Part 2) was going to be a collab with Brandon Turner, Gregzilla, Matt Ley, Jamie Spicer-Lewis, Tobias Knitt, Zeurel, Anthony Price, Ben Smallman, Marc Lovallo, and Billy Crinion serving as animators; with Weebl providing backgrounds, and Paul ter Voorde creating the animatic and serving as art director. On 24 February 2016, Eddsworld's Twitter released a poster, confirming the dates to be March 9th and March 16th 2016. Trivia *It is theorized that Tord will return in the Eddisode, as is hinted by a piece of dialogue in a leak of a page from the script that reads "Hello old friend!", in cominbation with the teaser scene that hints at a silhouette resembling Tord. However, it is still unconfirmed to whom that line is to be said by, as well as storyboards were recently "leaked" showing the character to be Eduardo instead. These storyboards have been proven wrong however, and was just a red herring. **Tord was proven to return by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuVigfwADOg *Laurel Dearing confirmed that she will be in The End. * This is the third two-part Eddisode of the series (after "Hammer & Fail" and "Space Face"). * In the teaser, the whale that Tom catches is Rescue Whale from MrWeebl's series "Rescue Whale", which Paul has animated for before. * This is to be the last Eddisode written and produced by Thomas Ridgewell as he revealed on his Tumblr page that he would be stepping down as show runner after "The End" is complete. *The second part of this Eddisode marks the end of Eddsworld. *This is planned to be the longest Eddisode of Eddsworld: five minutes for Part 1, and 15 minutes for Part 2. *Part 1 will be Paul Ter Voorde's final Eddisode, however, he might animate some parts in The End (Part 2) as evident by his tweet on Eddsworld's Twitter....but what I can tell you is that The End (Part 1) will be Paul's last ever episode with the show... -Eddsworld: Legacy (Update) *Fans werere requesting to rename the Eddisode 'The Eddnd' or 'The Endd'. Eddie Bowley commented on this on his twitter, saying it won't happen. *It was rumored from an unknown source that Arin Hanson, better known as his internet username Egoraptor, was going to voice Tord. Tom debunked this on his twitter sarcastically stating it was a surprise to him too. *In the poster, Tom's blood covers part of the portrait, with most likely Tord behind the blood, Tord's shadow can also be seen casted over Tom's, presumably, dead hand. *Also in the poster, the quote "Be careful what you wish for..." could possibly refer to Tord's long-awaited return and him, possibly, killing Tom. *There is a theory saying the 'dead body' is actually Tord while the shadow is Tom. The theory can be seen here; https://twitter.com/EddsworldNews/status/702909989317431300 Gallery References Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Spoiler Category:Eddsworld Category:Eddsworld Episode